


Help Isn’t Always Wanted

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Keith yells, M/M, Unsympathetic!Keith, lance cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Prompt: “I was just trying to help ;-;”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Help Isn’t Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> (Thoughts in Italics)

To say Keith had a bad day would be an understatement. Everything seemed to be going horribly wrong. He couldn't do a damn thing right and it was pissing him off. So when a he heard a knock on the door- he may have overreacted....just a bit.

*Knock*

"Ughhhh"

*kNoCk*

"What do you want?? Didn't I say that I was busy and not to bother me?!"

*KNOCK*

Keith angrily pushes his chair back, not caring in the slightest when it falls over with a clatter - not even trying to control his anger.

He slams his hand into the keypad and glares at the door as it slowly slides open. Feeling the annoyance boil in his veins - he doesn't spare a glance at the boy in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL LANCE - I TOLD YOU I WAS BUSY - WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?!"

Lance was sad. Between being horribly homesick and feeling like an overall failure for the past month since he fucked up that mission on Cerbium1754 - he wasn't doing great.

He had decided to do the one thing that's guaranteed to make him feel better - something his máma used to do all those days that he came home from school crying about how the other kids made fun of him for being too loud or too annoying. He made himself some hot chocolate.

Everyone noticed something was off with Keith today. He looked like he was going to murder someone all day and even snapped at Shiro at lunch when he asked him to stop stabbing his food so aggressively. Everyone was kinda relieved when Keith announced that he was going to be busy later and didn't want anyone around - everyone but Lance. Lance was worried about him - like really worried. He knew what it was like to not be okay and try to isolate yourself - he also knew that sometimes people just needed to be alone sometimes. That's why he made the decision to bring some hot chocolate to Keith. It's always made home feel better and while it's not intruding on his personal space - it still makes sure that Keith knows that someone cares enough to check on him.

So there Lance stands- in front of Keith while the other boy is screaming at him - trying desperately not to cry because once again he fucked up just like he always does.

"U-uhm I-I'm sorry....i just made some hot chocolate and thought you might want some b-because I know you've had a bad day and it always makes me feel better- so uh yeah uhm- sorry- i didn't mean to make you mad" Lance stutters out, vision blurring with tears near the end. _Cant even fucking do this right - why am I so stupid?_ He thinks.

Keith's face softens immediately as Lance stutters out why he had randomly showed up. "Lance...." he scrambles to find a response - Finally looking at Lance long enough to notice the mugs of chocolatey liquid in his hand - panicking slightly when he finally gets an idea. _I cant possibly fuck this up anymore then I already have- fuck it._ He thinks as he grabs both mugs from Lances hands and sets them on the table next to his door - hastily pulling a very confused Lanced into a hug.

"Wh-what?"

"Shhhh - I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean to yell at you - Ifs just been a really long day - I shouldn't have reacted like that"

Lance relaxes as he goes on - finally returning the hug, hiding his face in Keith's neck.

Keith gently squeezes Lance before stepping back and giving a shy smile. "Wanna come in and drink your hot chocolate with me?"

"I thought you didn't want anyone around"

"You're not just anyone Lance"


End file.
